Mine!
by Jessikaa
Summary: Brian reveals accidentally something he denied ever feeling... WARNINGS: Slightly OOC/Brian and unsafe sex If you don't like M/M relationships then HOW the FCUK do you know QAF? There's a red button in the right corner of this page!


Justin's POV

My experience of 3months in New-York without Brian and the gang had been awful, so I immediately decided that success without Brian was not worth it. I moved back the week after and since then I've never been so happy! It's been nearly 4 months since then... I can't believe it! We've talked about what we wanted, laid everything on the table and we're currently preparing our wedding.

We were at one of my shows back to NY when it happened. Even if I don't live there anymore, I have promised Brian that I wouldn't give up my career for him; it was one of the conditions to my moving back to the Pitts. So I was currently talking about my displayed 'pieces of fucking genius' (as Brian like to call them)with the gallery owner when I saw someone that could be really important for my success walked in and nonchalantly cheking my latest painting of Brian. I excused myself without even looking back and walked straight to Mr Kendal Wright, director of the most important gallery in town and owner of the most respected art magazine of the decade.

"Good evening sir. I'm Justin Taylor, the artist, may I help you?"

"Good evening. Well, I was studying this canvas and I have to say Mr Taylor that I found you really talented."

"Oh! Thank you Mr Wright. Call me Justin, please."

"Only if you call me Kendal."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Kendal."

"The pleasure's all mine, Justin."

The man was clearly flirting with me and even if it unstettled me, I didn't let it show and he didn't seem to see it either. I'm good at hiding my emotions by now: I've learned from the best. I didn't quite know how to handle this... It's not that the man was a troll, far away from that, it's just that I was really happy with what I had and didn't want to throw it all to trash. So, I did what passed through my mind first and ignored it altogether.

What I didn't think about was Brian arriving behind me at a tragic moment and slightly drunk because of the time he passed with the owner of the gallery... Well, I should have really... But I didn't, so:

"You know, Justin, a young man so handsome could be very successful if you had the right connections... You could come to my office and we could, well, chat about it, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?" Brian startled me.

"Yes, Mr..."

"Mr Brian Kinney! I'm Justin's fiancé."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Kinney."

"Call me Brian, please, after all you seem pretty intimate already with my FIANCE!" emphasizing on the last word.

"Well, your fiancé seems quite talentful, sir."

"Really? We didn't notice."

"Brian!"

"It's alright! MR KINNEY didn't offend me. He seems a little drunk, nevertheless... Maybe you should call a taxi for him and we could finish this conversation-"

"The fuck I'll let him alone with you! And I may have drink but I'm not drunk, you old prick!"

"Brian! I'm sorry Mr Wright..."

"What happened to Kendal? I thought we passed this line by now..."

"I think it would be more professionnal if we settled for family names, and I think I'm gonna take Brian to the hotel."

"It's a shame really..."

"Yeah, I bet, never gonna know what it is to be inside is fucking tight ass!"

"Briiiiaaaaan-neuh!"

"What? KENDAL is clearly very interested in knowing you better, I'm just saying aloud what he is fucking thinking. 'Fucking' being the key word."

"Briiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaannnnn-neeeeeeeeeeuh!"

"Well, you'll nerver know because he is MINE! Understood? Mine! Don't even think about fucking going near him ever again! I'm not gonna let you get your fucking hands on MY baby...You want me to spell it for you: H-E I-S M-I-N-E so F-U-C-K O-F-F!"

"Brian..." it was the only thing I seemed to know and but, this time, it was merely a whisper.

I took Brian's hand and lead him up the stairs without sparing a glance to Kendal: HE wasn't important. The only thing that I knew is that the whole possessive side of Brian was a major turn on for me and with the speech Brian had just made I was really really (REALLY!) horny!

And now here we are...

Brian's POV

My tongue in Justin's mouth, his tongue in my mouth, kissing each other ferociously. Justin break the kiss first to take a much needed breath of oxygen. Not wanting to break all connections, I began to suck hard on his neck until I manage to make a blue-purple-black-ish mark on his perfect skin: the possessive wave I felt was still kicking and I was feeling the need to show everybody to whom he belong to. He whimpers and moans my name in a way that could alone make me come like a teenager, for his first time. I continue with my descent and take his pink little nub in my mouth, sucking and biting slightly: he hiss then moans in pleasure-pain at my ministrations. He grab my hair and pull me up to kiss me while I fumble with his pants and then mine. I prepare him quickly with one finger, two and then three and push him on his back on the desk of the office he leads me in previously.

"Fuck me Brian...Fuck me, fuck me, fuckmefuckmefuckme..."

"Tell me, Justin..."

"Brian...?"

"Tell me... To whom do you belong to?"

"... **You**... You, you, you, only you, always you! Please, I _need_ you!"

"Baby..."

With one deep and skillful thrust, I'm finally fully embedded in his hot tunnel... Even after a month I'm not use to the sensation of my bare dick inside of him. That's something, I'm sure, that will never cease to amaze me. I thrust with pasion, again and again, picking up speed, building our climaxes until, at the last second, I aim straight for his prostate and he screams my name like he never did before and I spill my juices in a cry of my own and fall forward on him. He takes me in his arms, holding me tight against his damp skin... When I move get out of him, he holds on me for dear life and whispers: "Not now... You don't have to, you won't lost the condom... I want to feel you inside me a little while longer, please...".

15 minutes later, my dick slips out of him and this time I get up and take him with me, carrying him like a baby to the couch I just notice was there the whole time. I lay back with him on top of me and pull on the blanket that was on the back of the couch to cover us up.

"You should be more like this you know..." he says softly.

"Huh?" I ask really cleverly.

"Possessive... It makes me horny..." he whispers shyly.

"Yeah, I saw! I'm sorry, thought... I lost it, I guess, when I heard what he was saying to you..."

"Don't... I love every and each seconds of it!"

"Twat!" I laugh.

"Yes, but I am your twat!" he replies, smirking. Little shit!

"That you are, my Sunshine, that you are!"


End file.
